snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf is the main antoganist of Ever After and also appears in Sugar Bits. Everafter The Big Bad Wolf appears inside of Red Riding Hood's memory. He attacks Red and tells her to fight them, although she first denies the wolf eventually activates her rage mode which causes her to kill all the wolfs who are in reality the soldiers from Everafter. Eventually the wolf stabs Red though her chest and lets her fall down unconsious. Sugar Bits He was summoned by Mindsnare to help him in combat. There were several of them summoned. One of them took over the armor of the Giant Bunny and attacked Hansel and Bo. the other ones attacked Nemo, Gene and Robin and the other one had swallowed Red Riding Hood and Brave. He looked into the memories of Brave and saw his deepest feelings, Brave became mad and freed Red from the wolf and also killed him. Gingerman also killed another wolf since Bo was severely injured by him. Personality The Big Bad Wolf was a psychotic monster with plain sadistic tendencies'Comic Page:' How Dual Flames Rise, Sugar Bits. He fed on negative emotions like sadness'Comic Page:' the man behind the mask, Sugar Bits and fear'Comic Page:' Big Bad, Sugar Bits and instilled these emotions with great joy'Comic Page:' Four Brothers, Sugar Bits. He was known to tease and mock his opponent'Comic Page:' Binding Nemo, Sugar BitsComic Page: A Pierce of Candy, Sugar Bits. He and his familiars were drawn to those with bad intentions and are very loyal to the Hauntergeist, Mindsnare and Licorice'Comic Page:' Brotherhood of the Wolf, Sugar BitsComic Page: Dances with Wolves, Sugar Bits. It was surprised however when one of his familiars was impaled by Licorice in an attempt to kill Bo'Comic Page:' Silence of the Lamb, Sugar Bits. Despite this action, Big Bad Wolf decided to save Licorice' life'Comic Page:' Resisting Arrest, Sugar Bits, seeing her as vital part of their mission'Comic Page:' Antecedence, Sugar Bits.. He was also very arrogant'Comic Page:' Bitter Words and Bold Moves, Sugar BitsComic Page: Chained to You, Sugar Bits, and genuine surprised when Brave was able to defy him'Comic Page:' Breaking Point, Sugar BitsComic Page: Strain Reaction, Sugar Bits. When he was eventually beaten, he asked Brave how he was able to overcome him, to which Brave replied with courage. In his dying breaths, Big Bad Wolf gibed this suggestion'Comic Page:' And Red Lived Happily, Sugar Bits. Appearance The Big Bad Wolf is a wolf-like shapeshifter. It often takes the form of monstrous wolves with multiple eyes, large mouths and even limbs and this all over his body. In most of his forms, he appears to exist out of a black liquid. When he donned the armor the giant Bunny monster, he appeared more solid, and more like a regular wolf with a black fur. It is initial appearance, he resembled the Nightmare Monster that attacked Bo and Hansel in the Dream World. In his Dog of War form, he took the form of a bipedal wolf with a grey fur and gigantic wolf head for a torso. He also had a red line, in reference to the video game character, Kratos. In all incarnations, he has red eyes and in most incarnation, this goes for also for the energy inside the wolf. Powers and Abilities *'Absorption:' Big Bad Wolf was able to absorb his enemies into his body Into his belly'Comic Page:' Into my belly, Sugar Bits. *'Assimilation:' Big Bad Wolf was able to assimilate the armor and weaponry of others'Comic Page:' Shadow of the Colossus, Sugar BitsComic Page: Brotherhood of the Wolf, Sugar Bits. *'Duplication:' Big Bad Wolf was able to duplicate himself, creating several smaller wolves that think separately'Comic Page:' Brotherhood of the Wolf, Sugar Bits. *'Wing Manifestation' Big Bad Wolf was able to grow massive wings on his back, which could be used for flight'Comic Page:' Resisting Arrest, Sugar Bits. *'Phobikinesis:' Big Bad Wolf was able to manipulate and increase the fears in others. Forcing them to relive past traumas, he lets them relish in their fear as his power increased'Comic Page:' Four Brothers, Sugar BitsComic Page: the man behind the mask, Sugar Bits. *'Picnokinesis:' Big Bad Wolf was able alter his own density, taking the form of a gaseous-liquid wolf Comic Page: Who's Bad, Sugar Bits ,as well as a massive wolf form'Comic Page:' Brotherhood of the Wolf, Sugar BitsComic Page: Dog of War, Sugar Bits. *'Possession:' Big Bad Wolf had taken possession of Red Riding Hood and could enter and leave her when he wanted. He had an abnormal control over her and has bound her to himself'Comic Page:' Who's Bad, Sugar Bits *'Shapeshifting:' Big Bad Wolf was able to alter his form, turning into different kinds of wolves or one black shadow. **'Face Manifestation:' Big Bad Wolf was able to grew several different faces, all over his body'Comic Page:' Dog of War, Sugar BitsComic Page: The Battles Continues, Sugar BitsComic Page: Binding Nemo, Sugar Bits. **'Size Alternation:' Big Bad Wolf could alter his size, growing to an enormous size, bigger than a Leviathan'Comic Page:' Binding Nemo, Sugar Bits. *'Superhuman Durability:' Big Bad Wolf incredible durable, surviving being stabbed by Licorice'Comic Page:' Silence of the Lamb, Sugar Bits and artillery fire by Dystopian Police force'Comic Page:' Canine Cacophony, Sugar Bits. *'Superhuman Strength:' Big Bad Wolf was stronger than any regular human would be. Origin He originates from Everafter but also from the fairytale. A wolf wants to eat the girl but is afraid to do so in public. He approaches Little Red Riding Hood and she naively tells him where she is going. He suggests the girl pick some flowers, which she does. In the meantime, he goes to the grandmother's house and gains entry by pretending to be the girl. He swallows the grandmother whole, and waits for the girl, disguised as the grandma. References }} Category:Characters Category:Fairytales Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Male Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Everafter Character Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Original Character